


black devil finest flavour

by robs



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Raccolta di fanfic incentrate sulla coppia Matt/Mello.





	black devil finest flavour

Matt adora la cicatrice che copre il volto e buona parte del torso di Mello, anche se non glielo ha mai detto e mai lo farà perché la vanità di quel pazzo suicida in qualche modo riuscirebbe a farlo sentire insultato e offeso e la pazienza di Matt è ai minimi storici da diversi mesi e decisamente insufficiente per sopportare uno dei momenti da diva dell'altro ragazzo.

Sì. Adora quella cicatrice.

Non tanto per il fattore estetico, né tanto meno per il corso approfondito e super accelerato nel trattare le ustioni che si è fatto dopo aver salvato l'adorato fondo schiena del suo migliore amico e di cui la cicatrice stessa è il risultato, quanto per il fatto che la sua esistenza è strettamente legata al fatto che Mello sia ancora vivo, che almeno per questa volta Matt sia riuscito a salvarlo da morte quasi certa.

Quindi no, in realtà non adora la cicatrice in sé, ma piuttosto ciò che rappresenta; e questo, forse, potrebbe perfino riuscire a dirlo a Mello senza offendere le sue delicate sensibilità. Rischioso, senza dubbio, ma tutto sommato ha affrontato cose ben peggiori nel corso della sua vita; magari, pensa nell'osservare il viso rilassato dell'altro ragazzo mentre finalmente dorme un po', Mello così capirà perché non abbia cominciato a guardarlo in modo diverso quando gli ha tolto le bende per la prima volta.

Improbabile, ma ehi, gli _Shinigami_ esistono davvero: ci sarà veramente qualcosa di impossibile, in questo mondo?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Prompt: "Non gliel'ha mai detto, ma Matt adora la cicatrice sul volto altrui.")

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo della raccolta è il nome di una marca di sigarette aromatizzate al cioccolato.


End file.
